Predictions Come True
by Faba
Summary: Elphaba and Galinda find their horoscopes in a magazine.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked…too bad, or I would've made Elphie live… **

**Author's note: Like it, love it, hate it, whatever. Just review! By the by, if just guessed Elphaba's sign. If you for some unknown reason actually know her real sign or what time of year she was born, then I would appreciate if you were to tell me. **

**I also kind of got part of the horoscope from a magazine…and yet I didn't…**

Galinda sat in her dorm room, daintily dabbing power on her face, getting ready to meet Fiyero. While Elphaba sat on her bed and sighed, placing down Galinda's magazine.

"Galinda, please tell me you have something else to read?" Elphaba put on a face and looked in Galinda's direction.

"I have other magazines, if that's what you mean." Galinda didn't turn around to catch her friends look, but obliviously applied her lipstick.

"No, I mean something suitable, where you actually have to use you mind. You know something with a plot, climax and resolution. Something like _that_." Elphaba kicked the magazine to the floor. "Well do you?"

Galinda scowled, got up, and picked up her magazine, brushing off a large dust bunny after a slight hesitation. "No, I don't. And I'm sorry if I don't meet your standards, Miss Elphaba." Galinda laughed and sat down beside Elphaba. "And might I ask why you don't read your own books? You always have some."

"I read them all, and the library won't let me back in for another week, after the incident with the _possessed_ bookcase." Elphaba shook her head. "So, I'm bored to the bone."

Galinda huffed and flipped through the book. "Oh Elphie, there has to be something in here that would interest you." She turned to page five and squealed with excitement. "Horoscopes! Yes, this is something we can do!"

"Don't you have to go on a date with, Fiyero?"

"Oh, that boy can wait; this is girl-bondage-time." She turned her head to Elphaba and giggled. "What are you? Leo? Scorpio? Oh, how about an Aries?" Galinda pointed to each sign as she said it.

"I'm an Aquarius." Elphaba said, craning her head to the page. "What are you?"

Galinda giggled. "Gemini." She scanned the page. "Okay, it seems that, I get along well with Leo's, Aries', Taurus', other Gemini's, and Ahh! Aquarius'!" Galinda hugged Elphaba. "See? We are the perfect friends!"

"Yippee?" Elphaba shook her head. "What are your love matches?"

"Everyone but…Pisces'." Galinda blinked. "Okay, do you want to know who you will match well with?"

"No, it'll just say in big, bold letters: No One! I would rather just read my Aquarius horoscope." Elphaba snatched the magazine and searched the text until she had found what she was looking for. "It seems something big is about to happen, something unexpected." Elphaba gave Galinda a startled side-glance. "And when this happens I should handle it maturely for it could change my life."

Elphaba set the magazine down on her lap. "What could that mean?"

"Oh, who cares!" yelled Galinda, snatching the magazine. "Let me read mine!" Galinda found hers, finally. "Okay, one of your friends may need your help in the future, stick with them to the end, for they need you now more than ever. Hmm, strange." And Galinda waltzed over to her own bed, with the magazine dangling from her hand. "That is odd…" Galinda drifted off, and sighed.

" A lot of things are 'odd', Galinda. My skin is odd, your ego is odd, get over it. But, this magazine is just a load of crap." Elphaba took the magazine from Galinda's limp arm and tossed it again.

"Ahh! Why do you insist on tossing my things and expecting me to fetch them like a mutt?" Galinda scowled as she bent down once again to pick it up.

"I only do it, so that I can only hope that one day you'll get tired of picking them up, and leave the idiotic items laying around, so I'll never have to lay eyes upon them again."

"Oh, I loathe you so, I really do."

"It would be expected." Elphaba shoved her head once again into her book. "It seems plausible that some people for some reason may not enjoy my company, and as you put it, 'loathe me.' So I understand you completely and do not deny it."

"Are you sure you don't want to hear your love matches?"

"Why aren't we random?"

"Elphaba, you didn't answer me. I can't think of any other female who wouldn't want to know their love matches!" Galinda through back her head. "I mean, seriously!"

"What would I do? Go up to some random person, and ask: 'Are you a Pisces? Because, that's my love match.'" She cracked her knuckles.

"Oh, I never thought of it that way." Galinda bither lip, and then she stared at the magazine again. "Oh, Elphie you must be psychic, because it seems that your love match is Pisces, and, oh, it seems that is it." Galinda closed the magazine and set it in Elphaba's hands.

Elphaba got up. "Well, thank-you for sharing that wonderous experience with me, but if I am not mistaken, Fiyero should be here in, oh, two minutes."

Galinda gasped and jumped up, rushing to the bathroom, completely missing the devious grin on Elphaba's face. When Galinda was gone, Elphaba couldn't help it, she started laughing.

After Elphaba's laughing tantrum had past, she heard a slight but very familiar knocking. She didn't get up, but grinned and picked up the magazine, flipping it to the forth page.

"Come in!" she yelled.

"The doors locked, you'll need to get up yourself!" Fiyero yelled back.

"Fine, if I strain myself, then it should be on your conscious!" Elphaba flung herself off the bed, with no hesitation, and made her way over to the oaken door, the magazine still dangling from her hands.

"I think I'll take my chances!" he called back.

A split second she opened the door, and there stood Fiyero, grinning. "Hey, how are you, Master Fiyero?"

He dipped his head. "Very well, thank-you, Miss Elphaba."

"Galinda! Master Fiyero is here!" Elphaba called to Galinda.

"Invite him in! I'll be out in a minute!" Galinda called back.

"Okay, it seems I have to invite you in, so I'll have to fake a warm welcome." Elphaba put on a big and creepy smile that did match well with her face or character. "Come in, come in!"

Fiyero stepped in, and Elphaba's smile vanished as fast as it had come. She walked over to her bed and sat down, opening upthe magazine, once again.

Fiyero walked over. "This is not what I would expect _you_ to read." He snatched the magazine away. "I would expect this more of…Galinda's taste." He gave her an inquisitive look.

"It's none of your business, might I point out—"

"Oh, horoscopes!" he said. "I'm a Pisces myself. You know—"

At that moment Galinda burst out, in a light blue dress. "You like?" She asked, running up to Fiyero. While he was preoccupied, Elphaba snatched back the magazine and attempted to fling it on Galinda's bed. She didn't succeed and it fell to the floor under it.

"Okay, let's go!" Galinda yelled, grabbing Fiyero's arm. "I want to get to the restaurant early!"

"Yeah, you two have fun!" Elphaba called after them as they exited the room.

Elphaba picked up another magazine and started reading once again, not even thinking about Fiyero's last sentence. She also forgot the magazine, under Galinda's bed, as Galinda did too. They also both forgot their horoscopes, which didn't seem important at the time. People tend to ignore such things, thinking no more of it. We all need to listen to the things around them, for if these two had, mabye things could have been different.


End file.
